Icefire Treetop
Icefire Treetop (Japanese: 炎氷の梢, "Enhyō no Kozue" / lit. "Treetop of Blazing Ice") is an early section of Eg-Lana. It is largely divided into two wings: a wing on the left full of lava, and a wing on the right covered in icy floors and icy water. The two wings meet at the bottom, in a horizontally long room full of poison lava. *Area number: 4 *Music: idk *Entrances and Exits: **Letters are columns left to right, numbers are rows top to bottom **D-3: Roots of Yggdrasil (D-1), Defeat Nidhogg. **C-1: Immortal Battlefield (D-7); Unlock the path from Immortal Battlefield **G-3: Heaven's Labyrinth (E-5); Requires 3 Guardians defeated and having completed the Fourth Encounter with Ratatoskr. **F-1: Immortal Battlefield (G-7); Two paths; The left one can only be accessed by breaking the upper right wall in (E-1) and is one-way only. *Grail Tablet: (B-3), (G-1) (requires the Future Development Company software to teleport to) *Guardian: **Surtr: (C-2) *Sub-Bosses: **Vedfolnir: (B-4) **Vidofnir: (D-6) Ankh Jewel *Location: (B-4) **From the (B-3) Grail Tablet, reach the left side of the room and walk to the right to drop through the spikes. Kill Vedfolnir and either make a lava run to the chest or gain lava damage invulnerability by hopping into the hot springs at (E-2) in this map. Treasures Grapple Claw *Location: (E-4) **Place a weight on the dais. Second Ankh Jewel *Location: (C-1) **A plot-progressive item. See Ratatoskr Fourth Encounter. Life Seal *Location: (A-2) **Break the Birth Seal to unlock the chest. Costume Chest *Location: (F-3) **Break left wall; Opens with a Skeleton Key. Contains the Kimono Cowboy Outfit. Sacred Orb *Location: (F-4) **Using the Anchor, sink to the bottom of the room where the chest is, walk to the right toward the dais, and place a weight on it to unlock the treasure chest. Crystal Skull *Location: (G-2) **A plot-progressive treasure chest. See Ratatoskr. Fairy Guild Pass *Location: (G-2) **Break the Life Seal, then jump down from the above railing and put a weight on the dais to unlock the treasure chest. Flame Torc *Location: (C-2) **Defeat Surtr, then use the Mulana Talisman to lift the curse on the chest. Puzzles Lower the D-1 Statue *Location: (D-1) **Coming from Roots of Yggdrasil (D-1), jump near the statue and then place a weight on the dais. Don't let the statue push you into the lava, and throw a Shurken at the skeleton's bones as they get close to you. Developer Room *Location: (D-4) **At (C-4), break the pots at the top-right of the room and walk through the wall. ***Equipping the Miracle Witch and Future Development Company Applications will allow you to read the history of NIGORO's previous games in this room. Unlock the path to the G-3 Door *Location: (G-2) **Complete the Fifth Encounter against Ratatoskr. The floor below will unlock and so will the chest in (G-2). Small Shortcut *Location: (C-3) ** Near the bottom-left of the room, whip the wall to the right to reveal a hole you can fall through. Reaching Vidofnir *Location: (D-5) **Using the Djed Pillar, chant the combined Sol and Mani Mantras in-between the tablet and Prayer Altar. Alternatively, just come from Eternal Prison (D-2) after defeating 5 Guardians. Attacking Vidofnir *Location: (D-6) **Obtain and equip the Flame Torc to deal damage to Vidofnir. Revealing the Ankh *Location: (C-3) **After finding the Light Scythe, give it to Sinmara. Shops BTK *Location: (A-1) Enimul *Location: (E-2) - For 50 Coins, he will let you use his hot spring. It will grant you immunity to all forms of lava and water, including poison, for 3 minutes. Mino *Location: (C-4) - Use the Feather to double-jump up the ladder to this shop. NPCs Modgud *Location: (F-3) Inanna *Location: (E-1) Sinmara *Location: (C-3) Category:Frontside Fields